Fan:Digimon: Bursting Cries: Brondramon VS Cobaldramon VS Jadedramon
The first arc finale to Bursting Cries and based on Bronze and Cobalt's final boss fight, it stars Brondramon and Cobaldramon in their battle against each other, a plotline featured heavily in Jade Version. In fact, the movie's plot is an adaptation of Jade Version's final arc in the main storyline. Synopsis *SPOILERS* The Tournament: It's the grand Digimon Battle Tournaments where many powerful Digimon tamers meet to battle their Digimon against each other. Duo, having finally digivolved her main partner into Segnodramon, tries to rush into Theridramon before the tournament, as Dragoramon and Arclimon, her only Mega Digimon, are banned from it. Drek enters with Stethadreamon, Mac enters with BetaBigdramon, and Alice enters with Gorgopsimon. Commander Kiryu, however, does not enter the tournament. He believes his Digimon are "overkill" compared to the other entries (In reality an attempt to hide SuperMechadramon). Instead, he hosts the tournament instead, with the prize being not only lots of prize money, but also a rare Digimon of some kind. Duo, however, still rushes to train Segnodramon, but Segnodramon is getting annoyed. Meanwhile, the final entry appears: A tamer with a Cobaldramon. Under normal circumstances a Super Ultimate is banned from these annual tournaments, but Duo insists that Cobaldramon be let into the tournament feeling that she needs an actual challenge. Kiryu, still secretly wanting to impress Duo, agrees to let the tamer with Cobaldramon in, to the shock and horror of the Starter Trio group Mac, Alice, and Drek, as their Digimon are not powerful enough to take on Cobaldramon. However, Kiryu finds a way around this; The final 4 tamers face off against Cobaldramon all at once. The tournament goes on, and Duo, Mac, Drek, and Alice are the final four along with the unknown tamer with the Cobaldramon. At first, Kiryu feels confident that they'll beat Cobaldramon. After all, three Megas and an Ultimate seem like an even match against it. However, before anyone has a chance to find out, Brondramon appears and attacks Cobaldramon. The unknown tamer reveals herself that Cobaldramon was an unstable Digimon in terms of personality, and would immediately go berserk if it sighted Brondramon. Unable to control the Super Ultimate, she helps them flee out of the colosseum after it's evacuated. She reveals her name as Rose, but does not say where she's from at all. With the rampaging Brondramon and Cobaldramon, both seem to cancel eachother out, but their attacks causes massive devastation to all surrounding areas. How will this turn out? Nobody knows for sure. Digivolve! Theridramon!: It was 21 episodes prior to this arc finale that Riz, Duo's nickname for her Segnodramon, was last seen in it's Mega stage as Theridramon. Segnodramon showed points of disobediance at this point, due to how harshly Duo neglected him. Duo always called Riz nothing special or mocked it's earlier stages as looking silly or too weak, since she had the honor of defeating him by surprise attacks when they first met. Segnodramon starts to remember his old self before he makes a run for it from their location, seeking a powerful Destiny Stone. Riz, a mute other than his roars and hisses, apparently knows what a Destiny Stone is; They originated from the Adventure 02 universe as the very lifeforce of the Digital World. However, something had confused Riz; He knew all along that the Digital World wasn't really digital, hence the need for the Destiny Stones were non-existant in this universe, but why they still appeared here was a mystery. Turns out, however, these Destiny Stones have an entirely different function; To forcefully digivolve a Digimon with great power and intelligence. Riz did not know anything else, including that, until Dragoramon secretly snuck away from Duo to tell him about his origins. Riz, prior to being pummeled to a DigiEgg by Duo, was a Tyrannical Force Digimon that ruled all of the Dark Area. Riz was brutal indeed, scaring even the Nagadramon that dwelled in the Dark Area. Riz ruled all of the Digital World at one point, but one name rang to him that he begin to remember each moment he spent listening to Dragora and being by the Destiny Stone. The name Rose came to mind, and having remembered that was the name of the tamer with the Cobaldramon, rushed back to where Duo, Kiryu and them were seeking shelter from Brondramon and Cobaldramon's rampage. Riz, having taken an unusual path on his way to this Destiny Stone and on the way back, awakens both Argendramon and Giganodramon, who both begin to fight each other. When Riz arrives back at Duo, she greets him with a punch for having wondered off on his own, Duo actually having been worried for a moment. Riz, however, had other things on his mind at the moment, and turned his attention to Rose.... But she wasn't with them. Unable to speak and ask where she went, Riz went on his own to seek out Rose, narrowly avoiding being trampled on by Argendramon and Giganodramon's massiveness as they make their way to Brondramon and Cobaldramon. Four Super Ultimates in one place, Brondramon teams up with Argendramon and Cobaldramon teams up with Giganodramon to take out eachother, a rare sight to see anymore is the two more powerful Digimon co-operating with others, something Argendramon and Giganodramon are better known for instead. Riz, having found where Rose has been, discovers a Digivolution Disk, and uses it on himself to digivolve into Theridramon. Now regaining his full tyrannical personality, the newly formed Theridramon makes his way to take out the four Super Ultimates all by itself inorder to prove himself stronger than Duo. Summoning Jadedramon, evolution of Trinitimon: Duo, however, already made a head start on that. Duo kicks all four of them in the face, which temporarily knocks them over. Meanwhile, two dark deities in space talk about their rivalry between eachother, and decide to have a duel over the Digital World. The first dark deity, a Dragon similar to Dragoramon, takes over the body of Brondramon, with the other, a mysterious demonic beast, takes over the body of Cobaldramon. The power of these two deities cause them to mutant into X-Antibody forms, now Brondramon X and Cobaldramon X. Overwhelmed at the results and knowing of the two dark deities from an ancient time, Argendramon and Giganodramon summon Torodramon, Utahdramon, Euoplodramon, Irridramon, Kentrodramon, and Alberdramon to aid in stopping Brondramon X and Cobaldramon X, but even they are too powerful for 2 Super Ultimates and 6 Megas teaming up. Riz makes it's way to them to discover them in their X-Antibody states. Theridramon, knowing it's level is at a point where it can damage them, and aided by the power of Dragoramon and Arclimon, goes after Brondramon and Cobaldramon, only to be defeated again. Rose, having sneak off to some place far away, moves up to the shrine of a third Dragon Super Ultimate; Jadedramon! Jadedramon, having been awoken by Rose, quickly arrives on the scene and defeats Brondramon X and Cobaldramon X, forcing the two dark deities to finish their conflict elsewhere as they leave the planet. Jadedramon, however, goes on a rampage... TBA Category:Fan fiction